Lost Souls
by Kalista Moonwolf
Summary: What does Aribeth's best friend think of her descent? Can she prevent it from happening altogether? Partly based on original NWN storyline. Reviews welcomed and appreciated. Chapter 3 is finally up!
1. The Journey Begins

Summary: What does Aribeth's best friend have to say about her descent? Could she prevent it altogether?

Disclaimer: Neverwinter Nights and the characters and storylines therein are property of BioWare. The characters Febrien andConnorwere created by and belong to me.

**Lost Souls**

Tani drove her mare forward desperately, futilely raising an arm against the branches lashing at her face and clawing at her cloak and vest. The healer heard the thudding of hooves closing in on her and urged the dark horse into a breakneck pace. She swerved as a ravine opened before her and instead cut a path through the thick brush surrounding it. To the south she saw the trees finally starting to open up, and made a winding path towards them just as another rider burst into view behind her.

"Please, Kiera, just a little farther," she pleaded. The mare responded with a whinny and leapt the last line of low shrubs marking the boundary into the deep forest. The trees immediately thinned, offering the elven woman better passage.

_Halfway there,_ she thought, rubbing Kiera's neck as the surefooted mare made her way quickly along the rough path. _Please, Gods, let us make it..._

_Some time in the past..._

Febrien Seltain cracked her eyes open at the soft dawn light gilding her windowsill. Stretching her arms over her head, she looked once more at the rolled parchment perched upon her bedside table. It still dazzled her that Aribeth had sent a messenger requesting that she personally look into the troubles surrounding the great city of Neverwinter. While many considered her a resourceful and irreplaceable ally, she was far from a famed adventurer. Still, she leapt at the opportunity to see her long-time friend once more.

Febrien had lost track of Aribeth after a lengthy battle to save their hometown. She had heard rumors that her friend was wandering in the wilderness with no thoughts but those of avenging those who were lost in the war. Eventually Aribeth had resurfaced with a new faith and purpose in life. Febrien spoke with her many times after that, but the woman never revealed the details of her enlightening journey. Lately the two elves had seen little of each other, as Febrien traveled frequently and Ari had settled in the far city of Neverwinter.

Now the ranger relished the chance to make the trip to Neverwinter, her questing finished and her desire to see her best friend again almost overwhelming. She rolled off of her straw mattress with a groan and quickly devoured her breakfast of bread and milk. Pulling her soft boots and breeches on, she stumbled into the bracing morning air and tossed a few flakes of straw to her dozing horse. Waking, the mare whickered her thanks and began munching contentedly.

Febrien grabbed the all-too-recently emptied saddlebags hanging from a peg inside the stall and returned to her house to pack. She quickly tossed in her belt and gauntlets, carefully folding her cloak atop them. Next she tucked her amulets, brooch, rings, and potions into the various smaller pockets, careful not to crack the delicate glass vials. Her composite longbow, Assanti, was attached to the bags with a long leather cord, her longsword, the Light of Cania, in its scabbard on her hip. A blacksmith of great renown had crafted these weapons for her many years ago as thanks for rescuing his daughter and they had saved their owner's life more times than can be counted. Finally she slipped into her armor, tucked the letter away into her pack, and was ready to make way.

Saddling her mount with a deft speed, she led her into the square before starting out. She left word with a wizard friend that she was leaving and may be gone for many months before turning the mare to the open city gates. Pausing at the edge of the forest, just before the village was out of sight, she looked back to her home.

_I wonder what lies in store on the road ahead,_ she pondered, watching the little town start to come alive with the daily bustle of activity. Sending a prayer to Tyr for a safe journey, she sighed and turned the dark horse once more to the path that would take her to Neverwinter where her best friend was anxiously waiting.

"Let's go, Kiera," she urged, and sent the mare into a brisk trot through the trees.


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

Summary: What does Aribeth's best friend have to say about her descent? Could she prevent it altogether?

Disclaimer: Neverwinter Nights and the characters and storylines therein are property of BioWare. The character of Febrien was created by and belongs to me.

Febrien dozed in the saddle, nearly tumbling to the ground as Kiera followed a bend in the wooded path. Snapping awake and righting herself, the elf reluctantly guided the mare to a shaded glen just within a copse of ancient elms. She had hoped to press on to the little town on the other side of the forest, but it would do her no good to fall off and get trampled. She very much doubted Kiera would actually step on her, but she decided not to take the chance.

Slipping from the leather saddle and tying the dark horse to a sturdy sapling, she untied her bedroll and pulled free the small pouch containing her flint and tinder. After a short sojourn through the forest, she returned with enough wood for a small fire. Once she had it burning merrily, she returned to the mare, unsaddling her and rifling around in the bags for some jerky and biscuits.

_Traveling fare again,_ she thought, gnawing at the tough meat in resignation. _I hope they'll have better food at the Academy. Maybe I'll spring for one of those fancy meals when I get there. _She took a sip from the water flask and spread her bedroll, retrieving her cloak for a pillow. At last she summoned her animal companion, Fenris, to guard her while she slept, shielding her eyes from the brilliant shower of light and tossing the dire wolf the remainder of her jerky before lying down to rest.

Fenris shared in all her journeys and had been with her since long before her adventurer's career began. The massive silver wolf stood as tall as her waist and fought with great cunning, stealth, and speed. He was as invaluable to her as her own arms and made for a wonderful listener and traveling companion. The wolf now gazed at her with piercing amber eyes, tilting his head and giving an amiable bark before trotting off through the thick brush.

The ranger had been dozing less than an hour when a quiet growl dragged her back into consciousness. She was instantly alert, throwing her senses wide as she reached out and laid a hand on the hilt of her sword, restlessly searching the shadows for her companion. Fenris crouched at the very edge of the firelight, gazing at the path she had abandoned earlier. Febrien could just make out the sound of hoof beats approaching rapidly from the direction of Netara, her village. Grasping the scabbard of her weapon, she motioned for Fenris to hold position and quietly crept toward the row of old trees guarding the roadside.

Peering around the trunk of the stoutest tree, she caught a hint of rapid movement at the limit of her vision. Several yards away, a horseman was riding full-out, apparently fleeing from the large band of men rushing headlong after him. The elf squinted, focusing her acute vision on the man's face, taking in his sandy hair, wide green eyes, and hand-me-down cloak sporting several patches of various colors and patterns. Suddenly her eyes grew wide in recognition.

"Connor," she yelled to him, leaping up from her hiding place and dashing out into the middle of the track. The man's old gelding flinched as she appeared in front of him, throwing his head back and sitting on his haunches in an effort to stop. The horse gave a half rear as he finally skidded to a halt, his nose nearly touching her own. She grabbed the animal's reins and dragged him into the thick wood separating her from the camp, taking stock of his dazed rider as she whistled for Fenris.

Febrien saw Connor's lips moving as he rhythmically chanted the arcane words designed to partially conceal the party from sight. The ranger felt a strange tingling in the pit of her stomach as he continued, the sensation quickly spreading outward through her chest and extremities with each word he spoke. He completed the intricate incantation just as they cleared the circle of firelight. Febrien quickly secured the gelding's reins to a low hanging branch and kicked dirt over what was left of her fire.

Febrien and Connor huddled next to the horses, he struggling to untie his staff from the exhausted gelding, she with weapon drawn and senses on full alert. There was a rustling in the bushes behind them as Fenris crept up to lay his nose against her shoulder, but she could hear no sound from the horsemen. Puzzled, she leaned forward to get a better look at the road. As she did so, a figure slinking toward them caught her attention.

She recognized the lead horseman pursuing Connor by the leather eye patch he wore and the strange tattoo covering his left bicep. Another mottle-skinned rider materialized from the mist with two more close behind him, completing the group. Except for the leader, they all carried stout short swords with hilt decorations crafted into the shape of a reptilian eye just below the blade. Their commander, however, hefted a large broadsword, the silver blade gleaming wickedly in the scanty moonlight.

Febrien slammed her back against a tree, whispering a customary prayer to Tyr and rapidly taking stock of her surroundings. She knew she and her companions were supposedly invisible to the thugs, but she wanted to be prepared, just in case. She inhaled as the men closed slowly in around them, holding her sword ready and giving Fenris the signal to sneak around to the other side of the clearing and cover her flank. She glanced at Connor, noting that his spellstaff was held at the ready as well.

_I wonder if he ever added that Ice Storm spell he was experimenting with? My wizardry's not nearly as good as his, and I wouldn't mind having a good offensive spell right now,_ she thought, catching his eye and pointing in the direction of their attackers. She raised her hand, ready to give the signal to attack. The signal never came. As she glanced around the tree once more she saw the men halt just feet away from their hiding place.

"We'll never find them in here," she heard the smallest man growl.

"He's right, Galmir" chimed in another, taller man as the leader glared at the now-cowering first speaker. "We couldna' make it through 'ere if every ring we own glowed white. If we lost the road, we wouldna' ever make it out." The other rider nodded his agreement, glancing nervously at the dark trees surrounding them.

Galmir glowered, but eventually conceded to the second man. "Fine, Silban, we'll leave. But you'll do the talkin' when we explain why we lost the little girl an' her wizard," he ground out in a voice resembling rocks breaking. He muttered something else, a touch of fear in his voice, but Febrien lost the words in the din of the men mounting their horses and galloping off.

She let out a sigh and glanced over at Fenris, a thoughtful gaze crossing her striking features. Why had these shady characters sought out a small time adventurer and her mid-level wizard companion? What creature could instill fear into the heart of such a big brute? Could it be that perhaps this journey was not all it seemed? It appeared she would have much to ponder this night.


	3. Two Paths Converge

Summary: What does Aribeth's best friend have to say about her descent? Could she prevent it altogether?

Disclaimer: Neverwinter Nights and the characters and storylines therein are property of BioWare. The character Febrien was created by and belongs to me.

Febrien leaned back against the trunk of an old elm tree, staring into the flames and absently sipping her hot drink. She was fortunate enough to have found a patch of fenberries growing just outside the camp's perimeter and had mashed them up and soaked them in boiling water and bay leaves to create a rather pleasant tea-like beverage. It wasn't much compared to the mulled mead offered by any respectable tavern, but the steaming concoction offered a measure of comfort out here on the open road.

"So how did you know where I was going?" she asked the young man sitting across the fire from her.

Connor lifted his head at her question and took a long swallow before answering. "Alaric told me you'd gotten a letter from the lady Aribeth all the way from Neverwinter. He said that with all the complaining I do about wanting to be an adventurer I ought to go with you. I expect this is his way of testing me before I start training as a fifth level wizard."

"It's wonderful he's gained so much confidence in your abilities," Febrien congratulated with a smile. "I guess this means he's not still upset about the time you singed off his beard," she continued, laughing at the memory.

"It wouldn't have happened if Nora hadn't pushed me while I was casting a Burning Hands spell!" he defended indignantly. "I keep telling you, that girl is bad news."

"You're just upset because Alaric's already training her as a level five, admit it," Febrien countered, her eyes sparkling.

"I will not," Connor huffed, and then burst out laughing as well. "He really has forgiven me, I'm sure. We've been getting along quite well in the months you've been gone, especially since I came up with a potion to grow his beard back out. He's even been telling me what a good job I've been doing on my new Ice Storm spell."

"I wondered how that turned out. It's working for you then?"

As they continued talking long into the night, she studied the young man she had known since childhood. He had grown out his dark chestnut hair so that the wind could now just barely ruffle the wavy locks, and firelight danced and glittered in his fiery green eyes, attesting to the half-elven heritage passed down from his full-blooded father. Febrien's eyes slid to his long, sinewy body, lingering on the golden tan acquired from long days spent riding and practicing in the field behind Alaric's modest school. Although he wore the threadbare breeches and a patched, shabby cloak denoting a wizard in training, Febrien surmised he would look just as comfortable in an outfit designed for the rich lords of Luskan or, indeed, Neverwinter herself.

Febrien leaned comfortably against her saddle, listening to the soft murmur of his voice. She didn't notice that the young man was surreptitiously taking her in as well. Connor had missed her terribly the past four months; while his fellow students were good for an intellectual discussion, they were consumed with studying and practicing their magic. Although Connor spent a good deal of time on these pursuits as well, Febrien's adventurous spirit and fun-loving nature provided a frequent and much welcomed interruption.

While Febrien was both friendly and confidant, she was usually a woman of few words, and he was greatly flattered that she was unafraid to open up with him and voice her true feelings. At this moment the dark haired ranger was recounting the story of a little fey dragon she'd found after fighting off a highwayman with a difficult spell Connor had taught her before she left.

"I was sneaking through the woods so I wouldn't attract any more thieves, and she wouldn't stop following me, so eventually I just had to take her in. I think this means I've learned enough to have my own familiar, because I can summon her just like I can Fenris. Did that happen when you met Nox?"

As Febrien continued he felt a wave of elation wash over him. He had never been on the road with her, never accompanied her on one of her famed adventures. Often when she returned home from such a journey, she was road-weary and more eager to sleep than to be off again, but Connor felt excitement surging through him at the prospect of traveling together. Underneath he didn't think she minded being on the road all the time and he suspected she played it down for his benefit, as until now Alaric had forbidden him from accompanying her until he reached a satisfactory level in his training.

The fire died low as their talk slowed and finally dissolved into a comfortable silence. The end of their spiced tea and a loud snore from Fenris' direction convinced Febrien that it was time to turn in. They had stayed up later than intended and dawn was not far off. Connor helped stoke the fire before they pulled their blankets over them and rested their heads on their worn saddles. He fell into sleep with wild thoughts of what the road ahead might bring. His head was filled with visions of daring swordfights and immense courage in the face of danger. Perhaps his thoughts were closer to the truth than even he could guess.


End file.
